Zutara Month 2020
by IDidn'tSignUp4This
Summary: A fan decides to write Zutara fanfics at 11 p.m., every day, for 29 days, and you guys get to see what happens - crack, love, friendship, you name it, it'll probably show up someday. Range from rediculously few to 1K words
1. 01 The Blue Spirit & the Painted Lady

**A/N: I have decided to (finally) participate in Zutara month this year, if a little late, so I may finish it a little late, but I am determined to do all tropes, even if I am still at work when Zutara week rolls around. So, enjoy, and note that I changed some timeline stuff so that this could happen. Sorry for any weird or awkward formatting. I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Brian Konietzko, Micheal Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon.**

Ba Sing Se was, if one was truly honest with oneself, a slum of a city.

The Upper Ring was totally bearable, if one behaved and ignored all the creepy Joo Dees. There were a few mobsters and politicians who might stick their noses in one's business and make some unlucky inhabitants terribly indebted, but other than that, your biggest worry were the Joo Dees. Even the middle ring was alright, if on the verge of bad. It had some of the Upper Ring's poshness, less of it's Joo Dees, and more of the Lower Ring's sluminess and Dai Lee. But the people were a little more relaxed and easy-going than in the Upper Ring. It was liveable. Sure, there were a few thieves and one or the other mugger waiting in a back alley, but it was mostly nice.

The Lower Ring though, was a nasty piece of work. One couldn't walk through one alley without having at least three muggings attempted on you, there were rumours of a slave trading ring, illegal brothels and forced prostitution circling around, and no one dared going into any alley, alone, after dusk. Everything was grimy and disgusting, every one was poor and if anyone even started saying any sentence that included the word "War", there would be some Dai Lee agent nearby listening in on every word of your conversation until satisfied that "There was no War in Ba Sing Se". Yet, despite all their hardships and their terrible living conditions, the people kept a positive outlook and kept hope, feeding off the new urban legends of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, mysterious spirits on a quest for justice. They were wanted by the government, and loved by the people. Tales of the Blue Spirit's talent with the swords, and the Lady's mysterious healing skill and infinite kindness were whispered in over-crowded bed rooms and shelters. There are rumours, many rumours about who they really are and what their true motives are. There were tales of nobles mysteriously disappearing food and factories suddenly missing medicine they had produced. Not few placed the blame on the vigilantes, perhaps not undeservingly so.  
The things that were known for sure though were:  
They were forces of good. The Blue Spirit caught criminals and caught them up in neatly tied packages for the guards to pick up, along with a not won the person's crimes and a nasty cut on each crook's left palm. But never once, no matter how terrible the crime, had the Blue Spirit killed. Sometimes poor families would find baskets with food at their doorstep, along with a note telling them to have a nice meal. The Painted Lady, it was said, snuck into the houses and shelters at night and healed those in need of healing. At times, she would leave medicine at people's bedside to help them heal themselves. There was always a kind note telling the people how to apply and use the medicines and where to find good healers who would take care of them well. The entire population of the Lower Ring felt safer and more protected than ever before.

At the beginning, the two vigilantes seemed to only bless the Lower Ring, but after a few weeks, the Middle Ring started receiving visits from the Painted Lady as well. They were few and widely scattered, and only gifted to the worst-off families at the beginning, but soon, more and more families in the Middle Ring found heavily injured or hopelessly sick family members on their way to recovery miraculously. The people staretd singing praises to the mysterious spirit - for there was no doubt she was such - in the pubs and taverns, at family celebrations and as lullabies.  
The Blue Spirit seemed to have a jealous streak, for soon, the criminal scum of the Middle Ring was being cleaned up too. Over time, the viginaltes started taking care of the Upper Ring as well, but this was evidently more the Blue Spirit's area of expertise. Few nobles required incognito healing services. Soon enough, most of the mobsters were tied up and handed to the guard by the Blue Spirit, and the Upper Ring was left to be as the Middle and Lower Ring were slowly and tediously cleaned up.

-oOo-

_On a rooftop in the Middle Ring_  
Katara looked at the masked man before her. Finally, she was meeting the Blue Spirit, her coincidental ally, her fellow vigilante. She knew of his existence, had heard of him capturing and wreaking havoc upon criminals and their empires, but she had never met him. She could feel his eyes watching her - even from under his intricatly detailed blue mask. She had (quite literally) bumped into him purely by accident, on her way to the house her and her friends resided in, in the Upper Ring, after another night's healing tour. Climbing and running through the city was hard work, and Katara yearned to get at least a little sleep in before sunrise. So, in her hurry, she hadn't noticed the Blue Spirit climbing over the next roof and promptly walked into him. Her hat and veil had almost slipped off as she skidded to a halt, but she had suceeded in holding them in place. Now the two are standing there, each eyeing the other, neither quite sure what to think or do. It seems like the whole world has gone still.  
She studied the man opposite her intently. He stood tall and straight, his dual swords on his back, not a hint of hesitation or fear making itself known. But as her gaze wanders, she spotted a wound on his upper left arm. The dark fabric of his tunic was torn and bloody, as if one of the crooks he'd been fighting had gotten a good stab in. Or maybe he'd been hit by a pointy rock. She wasn't sure.  
Hesitantly, she walked over to him. She could still feel his eyes following her under his heavy mask. She reached for his arm, one hand already unkorking a water skin, and spoke.

"Hi. I can heal you. I saw the cut on your arm, and I thou-"

She was cut off by him sharply grabbing her wrist with his right hand, and his left hand placing a finger on her lips through the veil, motioning for her to be quiet. She uneasily complied and he let her go, though a wave of relief seemed to go through him as he sits down on the cold rooftop. She stood still and watched him cautiously. This seemed to amuse him, as his shoulders were shaking a little as he motioned for her to sit down next to him and offered her his left arm for healing.  
Immediately, she knelt down and got to work. She pulled water from one of her water skins and started healing.  
His skin was pale, like that of many in the Earth Kingdom, but it was the delicate paleness of aristocracy that had never or barely had to work outside in harsher conditions. He was warm, almost too warm, and there was something oddly familiar about him. It made her wonder about who he really was under that mask, as she sensed how tense he was under her gentle hand, ever alert, ready to strike any sudden attackers down.  
Katara ran a soothing hand down his back and started rubbing gentle circles on it. She became aware of how well-muscled he was, despite some obvious malnourishment, and then again wondered who her mysterious patient might be, if she knew the man under the masm.  
When she'd finished, he got back up and bowed silently to her in thanks before taking off into the night.  
She was left sitting on the rooftop, staring after a mysterious vigilante whose actions said more than words. 


	2. 02 Momtara and Dadko

**A/N: I thought the concept of this up late ages ago, but never found a good way to end it, but now Zutara month motivated and fuelled me, and I am proud to present: This! Featuring:**  
**Katara'sActualSon!Aang, Zuko'sDaughter!Ty Lee, CoolAunt/Uncle!Sokki, and much more shenanigans, but ended up a little more serious yet fluffy, but still featuring all that. And it's all in a modern AU, because then I can.**  
**The ages:**  
**Katara, Azula: 24**  
**Sokka, Suki: 25**  
**Zuko: 26**  
**Aang: 4**  
**Ty Lee: 2**  
**Iroh: somewhere in his 70s**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, I'd be American, male, or a multi-billion dollar television company.**

"C'mon Katara, it'll be fun!" Sokka urged, setting down his coffee mug to put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"You need to get out there again! Just because that asshat Jet left you-"

"I left him, Sokka," she interrupted him. "It's the other way round. I left him because I realised how crazy he is. He's a racist extremist, who was committing terroristic acts for extremist, racist reasons, just like you always told me!" She tightened her grip on the mug on the counter before her, looking over it to see her sister-in-law and her four-year-old son Aang playing a game on the carpet.

Sokka noisily took a sip form his coffee before continuing.

"Like I was saying, just because the guy who got you into this mess isn't with you anymore, and you and Haru didn't quite work out, doesn't mean you have to stay single and sulking forever!"

His sister gave him what he hoped was a hopeful look.

"Really? You think someone will want to get together with me, a single mom who got pregnant too early and ended up single because her boyfriend was a psychopath?"

Sokka grinned widely.

"Oh hell yeah! You're my awesome baby sister, who wouldn't wanna get with you?" He paused, suddenly remembering something. "Do you remember my buddy Zuko from my exchange year at Avatar Roku University?"

Katara frowned.

"The guy with the crazy hot sister and the scar?"

Sokka nodded, and patted her back.

"Exactly! Though his sister was crazy comma hot, not insanely hot. And don't mention the scar to him, he's very sensitive about that. Well, the two if us have been e-mailing a lot recently, and turns out, he recently moved here and shares a similar fate as you do. Crazy, right? So anyways, his girlfriend died, he was left a single dad, and now, a few years later after being finished with uni and being done with having to pay a lot of babysitters over the years, he's got a job as a lawyer here in Ba Sing Se and has temporarily moved in with his uncle - Iroh, swell guy, owns a tea shop somewhere around here," Sokka took a deep and obnoxiously loud sip from his cup, causing Katara to frown at him disapprovingly," - so that he can take care of his daughter while he's at work."

He glanced over at his sister, who was watching her son whilst absent-mindedly stirring her coffee, her spoon softly clanking against the inside of her cup. Sighing, Sokka put down his cup and waved a hand in front of his sister's face.

"Hellooo?!"

No reply. He tried again, flicking a finger against her cup's brim.

"Sis, were you even listening?"

The brunette's head snapped around, confusion flickering in her eyes.

"Wha- yeah, of course. Zuko, Iroh, daughter, here," she quickly recited.

Satisfied, Sokka smiled. Then, realising the delicacy of the task he had intended, his mind started pacing, making him feel as if his mind had left his body and was now running around the room in a frenzy.

"Sokka? Why are you looking at me as if I am a part of one of your crazy science projects?"

Said scientist blinked, shook his head to clear it and made a dramatic gesture.

"There's this friend of Zuko's - Well, an ex, to be precise - who is a therapist. And she also does therapy for single parents - and their kids - with bad experiences, so basically you two. There's a meeting next Wednesday, and I know Zuko already agreed because she's his friend and sometimes therapist, and I thought it's done good for him to see someone familiar, and you could use the support, maybe meet a nice guy, and just give it a try?"

The hopeful, pleading reflected in his cobalt blue eyes could have destroyed even Gran-Pakku, he reckoned. His sister gave him one look, sighed, and slumped down onto the counter.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Sokka raised his arms in victory, and almost cried out loud. Suki looked over at him, a little curious. He met his wife's gaze with a victorious smile and excitedly pointed to his sister, mouthing "She's going!" ecstatically. Suki chuckled and picked up her nephew, returning him to his mother.

"Here you go, Katara. Have your little whirlwind back."

Said nurse smiled a little drowsily and reached put towards the toddler. Her sister-in-law carefully placed him in her arms before leaning over and giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

_That Wednesday_  
Katara looked around the small gym, in which parents and their children littered about, although less than she had primarily expected. The avid chatter and wails brought her back to a time long gone, when life has been simple, and all she'd had to worry about were grades and what she would be wearing that day.

The sound of a throat being awkwardly cleared behind her brought her back to reality.  
She turned to see a face she knew too well from her brother's college photos - a face with blazing amber eyes, messy dark hair, high cheekbones, and of course, a harsh, comet-shaped, red scar over his left eye.  
He looked her up and down, his expression going from worried to relieved as he did so.

"Hey. You're Katara, right? Sokka's sister, smart, maybe pretty, average height, with watery blue eyes? Honestly that maybe is an understatement though I should probably not say that out loud-"

He stopped mid-sentence, as if suddenly realising what he was saying, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to suddenly find his shoe very interesting. Katara couldn't help but snort at the first description he gave her. It clearly stemmed from her no-good brother. The latter, well, it was flattering, at least.

"Yes, that would be me. Sokka's bossy little sister."

She laughed, and smiled at him. An insecure smile crept across his sharp features and he cleared his throat again.

"So uhh...Want to talk about hyperactive toddlers?"


	3. 03 Season 4 Zutara

**A/N: It said Season Four...But never stated which season four. So, elderly, EndOfLoKAged!Zutara it is! This one's kinda short, but I still like it a lot.**  
**Disclaimer: As you already know, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar: The Legend of Korra, as I am neither Bryke nor Nickelodeon**

Zuko opened the letter a servant had brought in. The writing on the cover was very much Katara's, and a quick glance at the name at the bottom confirmed his suspicions, and he started reading.

_'Dear Zuko,_  
_It's incredible to think how old we already are, isn't it? And still, I heard, you rode Druk all over the globe on your duties. _  
_Looking back, it makes me feel like I wasted so many opportunities. I decided to open hospitals and become a full-time healer, which I do not regret, but I hate having missed out on so many adventures, so many epic feuds, especially those where I could have been at your side. I hate that I missed out on my chance with you. I hate never being brave enough to tell you. Aang was the easy way out. I liked him, and still hold him very dear to heart, but he will never make me feel quite like you did. My love for him didn't burn, it simmered at best. _  
_I guess what I'm trying to say is - I love you, Zuko. I have for the longest time. A part of me tells me that I'm foolish for even making contact and writing you this letter, but another part of me rejoices that I've finally told you. If you reject me, I understand. You had Mai and always seemed to love her a lot. If you do, then I am happy we might still find each other and make up for chances lost._  
_Please send my best wishes to Izumi, Iroh and all the others,_  
_Love, Katara_

The letter almost dropped form the retired Fire Lord's hands. He just about caught it in the last second as a smile, brighter than Agni's purest flame, spread across his aged featured. He hurried out of the room into the corridor, towards where Druk was (hopefully) roaming.  
He had a letter to answer.


	4. 04 Don't hurt herhim

**A/N: I like doing one-shots where people are suddenly thrown into situations with no other explanation than the A/N, for some reason. This is a prime example - Zuko was training with Aang, who is now trainign/cooling off with Katara, and Zuko's going to get changed. And whereas I know it's actually pretty out of character for Sokka to be a crazy-overprotective big brother, I do enjoy the trope often, and so I played around with it and twisted it a little here. I'm not quite happy with how it turned out, because Sokka's dialogue at times is very...Meh. If anyone knows how I could make it less "Meh", feel free to leave some advice and/or constructive criticism in those reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtlA, all rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

Zuko exited the courtyard, about to head to his room to change, when, suddenly, he felt a hand firmly clasp his shoulder and pull him to the side. Zuko whirled around to see none other than-

"Sokka? What _the heck_ are you doing?"

He tried to wriggle free from the Water Tribe warrior's crab-like pinch. Sokka shrugged, but released him, casually pulled out it his space sword and began inspecting its tip.

"Nothing much, just having a talk with you and my very sharp space sword."

The former prince blinked. Was Sokka trying to intimidate him?

"What are you doing, Sokka?"

Sokka frowned and jabbed his sword at the firebender.

"Having a talk. With you, and my sword, about my sister."

Katara? Why did Sokka want to talk to him about his very attractive sister? He glanced over at the waterbender, who was standing half-submerged, in the fountain, in just her bindings, which Zuko thought suited her _very well_. Realisation dawned on him. _That_ was probably what Sokka wanted to talk about.

"Look, if this is about me maybe being a little into your sister-," he started.

Sokka started laughing hysterically in response.

When Sokka had finally calmed himself, he spoke, very seriously, twirling his sword around. Zuko wondered if he should take out his own swords and challenge him to a duel.

"Zuko, buddy, you're not 'into her'," he made air-quotes with his free hand, "you like her. A lot. So don't even try denying it. I've seen you staring at her, blushing, then look away one too any times. It hurts to see how oblivious the two of you are. Please, just go ahead and ask her out, okay?"

Zuko felt himself go slack-jawed at that

"What do you mean, 'ask her out'?," he stammered, "Aren't you going to hold a big speech about how she's your precious little sister and I should never, ever, hurt her or you'll come cut me up into tiny little bits with a sword?"

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"No, even though that sounds like a great idea, I actually want you two together, so I'm going to hold a big speech to boost your confidence and get you two ask her out. With my sword. I'm challenging you for a duel, if you win, you have to ask her out, if you lose, you have to ask her out - it's a win-win!"

The swordsman grinned widely and poked Zuko in the side with his finger, all whilst muttering, "C'mon, hot-shot. Let's go make you my in-law."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	5. 05 Southern Water Tribe Culture

**A/N: I first wanted to do something with the necklace scene, but then realised betrothal necklaces are actually more of a northern thing, considering Katara didn't know about them, which she probably would if they were southern. So this just kind showed up in my head and it just...Did...Something? I actually kind of like it, but am pretty sure everybody's very OOC.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own AtlA, it belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

Zuko liked his girlfriend's grandmother. He really did. Yes, really.  
But when she started trying to force-feed him stewed sea prunes - which he wasn't allto fond of - he disliked her. A lot. And for all of Kanna's disapproving looks and muttering to Katara that she needed to rethink her love life and her boyfriend was much too spoilt (Hah!), Hakoda and Sokka's over-dramatic disbelief and even Katara's beautiful cobalt eyes, he could not grow fond of them. And Suki was no help. Kyoshi Island had too big of a fishing community for her to not like them. He had to proclaim his distaste of sea prunes, stewed, fried or otherwise (now if they let him cover them in Fire Flakes, then...), every time he visited, and such a case was now.

"I'm sorry, Kanna, but I have to say - again - I don't really like sea prunes. Too much salt for my taste buds."

Kanna gave him a hard and disappointed look. And even though she scared him more than he liked to admit, he stubbornly held his ground.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized yet again.

"But I would like more five-flavour soup? Please?", he finished lamely. For all his Fire Lordliness, Zuko was still awful at actual social interactions that didn't have a firm protocol.  
Kanna made a sound that maybe sounded a little like a grunt, and filled him a bowl with sea prunes with a smug look on her face, much to Sokka's obvious delight. Even Katara may have giggled, and Hakoda and Suki's lips had quirked up into amused little smiles. Zuko sighed and picked up his spoon

"I guess that's a 'no'. Now can anyone tell me _why_ I'm even marrying into this family?"

"Because we're _awesome!_" Sokka exclaimed agitatedly, high-fiving his father, sister and grandmother. Suki's grin had widened almost up to her ears and she winked at Zuko, before saying: "So, the only remaining question is: Whose going to join that 'awesome family' first? You, who actually has money-"

"-not really, we're really low on cash because of compensatory and repair payments, actually," the Fire Lord interjected.

"- and you have a big house for cool parties, and it's not mostly destroyed, unlike most of ours still are" she finished, obviously referencing the time Zuko set fire to end village.

Said firebender really wanted to sink into a hole.

"Suki, whilst words cannot comprehend how sorry I am about that, you do know that some of that compoensatiom money is going to Kyoshi Village?" He replied, rubbing his temples. Katara leaned over and wrapped her arm around him.

"We know that. You know that. Just please, don't do it again," she told him sweetly, fully aware her boyfriend knew her hidden meaning - _Don't burn down this hut even if you really don't like sea prunes._ An unnecessary request. His burning-stuff-down days were over.  
Annoyed, he slapped the table and banged his head on it.

"Oh _come on_! Not _you_ too!" 


	6. 06 Power Couple

**A/N: I took some time to get an idea, but I ended with this and liked it. Although ut did end up longer than intended, and strayed from the trope a little much, so I split it up, and part two is (hopefully) coming with 08/02:"Agni Kai", and part three is coming with 16/02:"Intimacy".**  
**NOTES:**  
**• ****I'm bumping the rating up to T now, just to be safe.**  
**• ****Not connected at all to 04/02: "Don't hurt her/him."**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

Sokka's gaze swept over their group appreciatively. They were a great team. And had some even better sub-teams. Like Team Liquidy-Hot, for example. There was no better combination than Zuko, Katara, and their awesome harmony. He'd almost been fully distracted by them in the "Melon Lord battle", so awe-struck was their display of power was he. And Sokka knew he could count on them to beat Azula. If anyone could be that mad woman, it would be them, together. Or in turns, at the very least. As much as he admired Zuko's skill and determination - they all knew the firebender's gremlin sister was the better bender. But with Sokka's baby sister at his side, he would beat her. The Water Tribe warrior trusted in that. Firmly.


	7. 07, Soulmates

**A/N: I wrote a soulmate AU story. For an AU where whatever marks your roommate's skin (for example, doodles or tattoos) shows up on yours. Wound reappear, too. NOTE: Is a ever tired when I wrote this, so it may be a little strange at times. And I couldn't get to editing, but I'll re-do that tomorrow.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, all right go to Bryke and Nickelodeon**

Growing up, Katara never truly has anybody her age to talk about her soulmarks with. Sokka is out of the question, and there are no girls her age in the village. So she talks to her mother. There are days where she wakes up to find her skin covered in burn scars and bruises, and sometimes she awakens with blood streaming from a cut on her arm or finger.  
She is sure her soulmate must have a rough life.  
So she asks her mother for advice. Her mother wraps her arms around her daughter lovingly, and tucks a stray curl behind her ear before telling Katara to contact her soulmate, in common script, which Kya promises to teach her. Sokka enters just after the and timidly asks if she could teach him too, to which she laughs and ruffles his hair as she tells him she will.

And so, painstakingly, tediously, she teaches her children enough common script so that they can reach their soulmates.  
Katara's first message is simple. It reads, in carefully spelt out characters on her right wrist:  
_'Hey, I'm Katara. I'm from the Water Tribes.'_  
She doesn't specify which because her father told her not to.  
_'And from where are you?'_

The next day, she finds neat characters tucked under hers.  
_'Hi. My name is Zuko. I'm from the Fire Nation, and I'm a firebender. Are you a waterbender?'_

She shows the message to her father, because she can't read all of it, but knows that there is something about the Fire Nation, which she does not understand. Upon seeing the message, her father frowns.

"Judging from the character and language style, that boy seems to be from the Fire Nation upper classes. Probably the son of some successful general." His voice hardens. "Do not tell him under any circumstances that you are a Southern waterbender. You can only tell him that you're from the South, noy that you are a waterbender."

So Katara tells him she's from the South. She does not comprehened her father's reasons, but she follows his wishes like the good girl she is.

-oOo-

_A few years later, when she is eight,_ the black snow falls and her mother is mercilessly slaughtered, almost right in front of her own eyes.  
Sobbing and hopeless, she writes to Zuko. She has learned a lot about him in the past years, and the reason for their connection and either been forgotten by both or is being avoided by them.  
She has learned that he likes the story of the Blue Spirit and has been training swordfighting and firebending from a rather young age. She also knows he has a little sister and a mother who he holds very dear to himself. She hopes he will be able to help her, maybe his mother can be a second mother to her via their connection.  
He tells her stories about his mother and his cousin, who seems to be in the war with his uncle, and he misses very much.  
It is not quite what she wanted, but she is content enough with it.

-oOo-

_It is not too long_ until he needs her himself. His mother mysteriously vanished from home last night and he is panicking and doesn't know what to do or say. Katara, in-turn, tells him stories of Sokka and her father's antics, and some of Bato's misadventures.  
From that day onwards, she can tell the amount and harshness of his scars only increases.

-oOo-

_It_ happens when she is eleven. She wakes up in the middle of the night to a searing pain over her left eye. Scared, the young girl calls for her grandmother. The wizened woman come into her grand-dsughter's room and almost drops her oil lamp when she sees her.  
The waterbender, of course, is confused about Kanna's reaction, but when the old woman wordlessly shows her her reflection, she shrieks, and presses her face against the icy walls of the iglu. Somethign is not right with the boy on the other side of the bond. Frantically, she searches her body for signs of other burns or even a witness report. On her left lower arm, she suddenly finds a message, but it's not in Zuko's neat yet sprawling characters.

_'Hello young lady. At least, I presume you are a young lady. This is Iroh, Zuko's uncle. My nephew got into a bad incedent involving bending, and recieved the scar in the process. I hope you can cover it up well with make-up or heal it, it would be most fortunate for Zuko. Good news is: We might be paying visit to the South soon!_  
_\- Iroh'_

The girl does as commended and learns to put on make-up so that the scar became less evident. Zuko tells her he doesn't mind it or need it covered that often, and that he likes his scar as it made him feel tougher.

-oOo-

_One day_, she finds a meaningful message on her wrist.

_'Dear Katara,_  
_I'm probably going to show up at the South Pole in the next few weeks, so it's time I tell you the full truth._  
_My name is Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._  
_My father is the Fire Lord and burned me for speaking out of turn for the behalf of rookie soldiers. Three years ago. Ever since the, I've been searching for the avatar. It's the only way I can come home and restore my honour._  
_My uncle, who sent you that kind note when I was first scarred, is the Dragon of the West._  
_I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I hope my people do less harm in the future. Please, at some point, forgive me._  
_\- Zuko'_

She she recieves that letter, her heart almost stops. She suddenly becomes aware of what that message means.

The disgraced crown prince of the Fire Nation is _her_ soulmate.


	8. 08 Agni Kai

**A/N: Here it is, part two of what began on Day 06: "Power Couple", to be continued on Day 16: "Intimacy". I hope I managed to portray the Final Agni Kai well, as it wad my first time writing an action/combat sequence, and I kind of just described what happened. Some stuff may be out of order or incorrect because I couldn't be try hands on proper footage because I forgot I AtlA is on Netflix where I live and Youtube only is so good. But I, anyways, decided to write down most of what happens, plus some stuff I added myself, and a small, hopefully meaningful line about Azula.**  
**Disclaimer: All rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

The battle of siblings was as ferocious, as it was beautiful. Katara could not help but marvel at the tendrils of flame shooting from the royals' hands and, at times, feet. The way the flames swept across the courtyard, and the way Zuko skillfully deflected his sister's angry blue flames.

"What's the matter? No lightning today?" He taunted her. Katara silently prayed he knew what he was doing.

"Afraid I'll _redirect_ it?"

Azula cackled.

"I'll show you _lightning_!"

As Zuko steadied himself, standing calmly and groundedly, she swirled her arms around, sparks at her fingertips. The mad princess was just about to strike and- Azula's gaze swept over to Katara. A cunning smirk crept over her lips. The firebender growled, and sent her lightning towards Katara.

"No!"

Time slowed as she herself froze in terror.  
She saw Zuko race sideways, jumping into the path of the lightning- and crash to the ground before her, the lightning around him in his fall, saw him spasming and twisting from the electricity as Azula laughed and stumbled towards her.  
Losing all rationality, Katara rushed towards the ex-prince, coating her hand in water, already reaching out to the one who meant so much to her. But in her unhinged state, Azula would not let her. A jet of fire shot towards Katara, who barely deflected it. Azula leapt into the air, sending another torrent of blue fire in Katara's direction, narrowly missing Zuko on the ground, reaching out to Katara like a sailor for a lifeline.  
The azure flames separated them as she jump-rolled out of harm's way, heat licking at her heels. She turned around to the image of Azula boosting herself up into the air, landing on the roof and sending a shot of fire at the waterbender, who saved herself by running behind one of the columns at the edge of the courtyard, getting it charred in the process. A bolt of lightning was sent her way. She ran out of hiding, gathering the Water from the basins in her wake, surfing across the courtyard on them as Azula rocketed across it on her flames, sending more and and more after Katara with every attack. In a last ditch effort, having frozen up all the water in the basins, Katara hid in the row of columns again, panting.  
Katara scanned her surroundings. With Azula so powered up by the comet, she stood little chance of beating her with just her bending, given her limited supply _of-...Water_. Her gaze stopped at the grates in the ground. She sensed water flowing underneath them. She found a sturdy chain not far off. A plan formed in her head.  
Azula prowled closer and closer to her, taunting her as she neared. When she wa close enough, Katara struck, sending out tendrils of water to attack the unhinged princess. Azula laughed and basically ignored them. Desperately, Katara took a deep breath, and brought up a large wave of water from the drainage below, encasing her and the princess in it, Katara freezing it instantaneously.  
Releasing that breath deeply through the nose, Katara began "swimming" through the ice, tying the princess up with the chain she'd grabbed beforehand.  
She dropped the ice as soon as she'd finished, not wasting even a second to go to Zuko.  
With tears in her eyes, she rolled him over onto his back, and gloved her hands in water, placing them on his torso to heal the already forming scar, praying to the spirits to let him live - please, just let him live! - as his sister writhed and howled in her chains, spewing fire and fury.

"Thank you," he crowned hoarsely, squeezinging her hand before he pushed himself up, supporting himself on his elbows. She smiled down at him, and in a spur of the moment-type feeling, tilted his chin upwards and kissed him. It wasn't anything deep or passionate, but that didn't make it any less special to her - he was her saviour, her opposite, her equal, her partner, and maybe even, her soulmate.  
When she broke the kiss, she found him gazing at her wonderingly, his hand reaching out to her almost yearningly.

"No," she told him gently, helping him up, marvelling at his stunned expression,"it should be me who is thanking you, Zuko. You took lightning for me. That's more than I could ever do for you."

At the edge of the courtyard, they heard Azula scream something. They turned towards her. Neither of them with hatred or spite in their gaze - only pity for a fallen warrior, and a broken girl.


	9. 09 Partners in Crime

**A/N: And I'm at it again with trope subversion, featuring over-complicated plans by Sokka, lots of dialogue and bad spelling - I am rediculously tired, and very sorry, I promise I will go back and re-edit all chapters when I'm done.**  
**Disclaimer: All rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon.**

Sokka glanced at his partners in crime, Toph and Suki. They had created a brilliant - but crazy - plan to set up Zuko and Katara on a date, guven they were rediculously oblivious to their ovbbious romantuc attractiom. Suki caught his eye and nodded as Toph kicked him in the shin. Wincing, he cleared his throat.

"I uh, would like to, uhh, cordially invite all members of the Gaang under thirteen to a shadow puppet show by yours truly, right now, at the beach. Sorry, you guys."

He sent a hopefully "apologetic" look to those over thirteen.  
This shadow puppet show was actually a set-up for him and his partners to easily be able to set up a set up date for the local lovebirds, without issue, disguised as him summoning the younger members to help him set up a date with Suki at a meeting disguised as a shadow puppet show.  
Excitement sparkling in Aang's eyes, the airbender got up and pulled Toph, who was giving a marvellous performance as the disgruntled and bored teenager she had recently become, out to the beach behind him. Smiling, he leaned over to give Suki a quick pack on the cheek, who in turn grinned at him and winked discreetly. He hurried outside.

-oOo-

_Down at the beach_  
Sokka found Aang searching the beach up and down for a shadow puppet stage.

"Where's the stage, Sokka?"

"Nowhere. Because I actually summoned you two here to ask you to help me set up a top-secret, special star with Suki here!"

He beamed at them enthusiastically, hoping his enthusiasm would make his lie. Aang's face split into a broad grin.

"Of course we'll help you, Sokka! Isn't that right, Toph?"

Toph plopped down on the sand and picked some sort from her feet, shrugging in a seemingly nonchalant manner. It would have convinced Sokka had he not known it was all acted.  
Damn, that little girl was a good actress.

"Sure."

He whooped enthusiastically.

"Here's the plan..."

-oOo-

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_  
Suki and decided to help "Zutara", as she and Sokka sometimes called them, with the dishes and wa snow trying to get them to confess in one-on-one conversation. She'd alreayd gotten Katara to crack, so now, it was Zuko's turn to be tortured to confession.

"So, Zuko, you got a lady who's stolen you heart?" she poked, collecting a dish he's just dried and packing it into a cupboard above the space occupied by Katara.

Suki did not miss how he loeered his hands, his gaze instantly wandering past the Kyoshi warrior, over to the sink where Katara was rinsing the dishes off, before he turned beet-red and sputtered a defiant "No!"

She punched his shoulder. Before picking up another dish and putting it away, telling him: "You're a terrible liar. I have to give youcredit for trying, though. Even if the attempt was worthless. Just tell me."

"Tell him what?" Katara cried from over by the sink.

"Nothing!" Suki answered, putting away a stack of bowls.  
Zuko's fiery glare was hot enough to melt the North Pole, not that she cared.  
She walked over to his side, stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

_"I know you like Sugarqueen. So you're going to be nice and chivalrous to me by lettimg me slack off right now, and I won't tell Katara anything, and you'll have confessed to her by tomorrow morning,"_ she ordered, satisfied when his reaction was a low growl. _Bullseye_.

"That's black-mail!" he whisper-shouted incredulously. Suki only smiled up at him innocently.

"Call it a favour from a friend, hotshot."

And she sauntered off, deliberately opening the door dramatically and crying her good-byes loudly on the way out.

"Hey!" Katara's call stopped her," No slacking! If you volunteer, you gotta do your fill, Suki!"

"Well then, you better catch me, because I feel like a swim!"

She hoped that that subtle hint of her destination would be enough to get Katara down to the beach. And that Sokka and Toph's part of the plan had succeeded. She rushed off into a side corridor, panting and waiting as Katara stormed past her, down to the beach.  
Once sure the angry waterbender was out of ear-shot, she hurried back to the kitchen.  
Once there, she grabbed Zuko by the collar and leaned in very closely to his face, her fist raised.

"Listen here, buddy. There's a romantic set-up out there on the beach, and that's where Katara is right now. So go get her, chum!"

His eyes widened in possible fear - he had witnessed her threaten and take out his ex's uncle this way, so it was understandable that he was worried - he nodded. She released him and slapped his back before pushing him out of the door.

"Go!"

-oOo-

_Shortly after, on the beach_

Sokka had managed to pull Aang and Toph away and into bed, which was a harder task than originally realised. Now he was sitting, crouched behind some rocks near where they'd previously set up a blanket, candles and treats on the moon-lit beach.  
Katara had just arrived on-scene, positively furious, and hunting for Suki.  
Then, probably much to his girlfriend's benefit, Zuko arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you meet Suki on your way out?"

"Uhhh, no?"

Zuko was a terrible liar. But Katara didn't press matters and instead gazed wondering around the beach.

"Who set this up, I wonder?"

Sokka noticed Zukoxs breath hitch.

"I don't know. They must be really romantic, or hoping that soem of their friends find romance."

"That would be really sweet of them, wouldn't it, Zuko?"

"Yeah, totally."

Silence.

"So, uhh, wanna sit down?"

"Sure."

The rustling of moving cloth, and the "whoosh" of sand being interacted with.  
More silence.

"The stars are really pretty out here. It reminds me of home," Katara murmured.

Zuko rolled over onto his side, facing towards her.

"Really?"

Katara smiled.

"Yeah. There was little unnatural light there, so we had the best views of the skies at night. And mixed up with the auroras, they were a stunning masterpiece to behold."

Nostalgia panged inside of Sokka.

"My mom used to tell us stories about all the constellstions. And the myth of the hunting souls"

"She knew Water Tribe myths?"

"She knew all myths."

Zuko sounded proud.  
Katara rolled over so she, too, was facing Zuko

"She sounds amazing."

"She was. Just like you."

And then, finally, the ex-prince captured her lips in a soft kiss, which the waterbender soon returned.

Sokka felt like running around and screaming at a very high pitch, but refrained form doing so - it would give him away. So instead, he stamped his foot three times - the signal he'd agreed on with Toph in das did success, a message she'd transmit to Suki.

Across the estate, multiple teens whooped in delight and victory. 


	10. Sorry bout dis

**I'm awfully sorry guys, but I sonst be able to update today due****to****personal reasons. I will release Day 10 within the month, and by doing so, replace it with this chapter, but I am unable to do so now.**


	11. 11 Dragon

**A/N: And I'm back!  
I am, as some of you might know a big Overwatch (lore) fan, and, as fewer might know, a fan of the Webcomic SubZero (READ IT, I BEG YOU), both of which include characters with special bond with dragons. And ninjas.  
Anyways, what I'm trying to say is: I let myself be inspired a little by both for some of the dragon stuff here.  
Notes: I also apologize for any past, present, or future OOCness.  
Also, this one definitely goes more in the crack/humour direction.  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
**  
Katara officially _hated_ going home alone. Usually, when she went shopping, one of the others would go with her, to help her carry, but somehow, everybody had been busy, or in Sokka and Zuko's case, injured (the_ shit_ they managed to pull when sparring was _unbelievable_). She had been ambushed by her unknown captor, who snatched her from behind when she'd been on her way from the market to Zuko's beach house earlier that day, before knocking her out. She just had woken up here, in a dark and gloomy cave, with her hands tied behind her back by her wrists and her feet by her ankles. She tried to push herself upwards, but was hindered by her restricted arm movement. Trying to get more comfortable by flopping over was apparently, her only option.

Suddenly, she heard an almost guttural roar from the direction of the cave entrance, then - people shrieking in pain, a sizzling sound. Little rocks clattering across the stone floors and breaking off walls. Something very, very big pushing it's way through a very narrow hallway (or something like that), all the time sounding closer and closer by the second.  
Had her situation been half as bleak - in the no way out of both captivity and boredom-way; and Katara half as "done with that shit(TM)" as she was, she would have maybe been scared of whatever was making it's way towards her. Instead, she just boredly flopped around so she was facing the entrance and put on her best "Whatever" face, just in time for- a dragon. A big, scaly, red dragon with a comet-shaped scar over its (his) eye.  
Could it be...?

"Zuko? Is that you?" she asked the beast, quietly, almost timidly. The dragon blinked its big amber eyes at her very slowly and very sarcastically - she hadn't even known it was possible to blink sarcastically - as if to say "Yes, dumbass, now don't stare and move."  
Katara sighed.

"I guess so, then. Could you maybe help me out here, though?"

She leant back on her elbows and wriggled her legs around. The dragon - Zuko - shrank together. Literally. It grew smaller and smaller, becoming more and more human as it did. In the end, Zuko was standing in front of her, in all his human glory - including his slight limp from his first injury, and a deep gash across his chest - with his swords pointed towards the ceiling.  
Before she could even blink, the ex-prince had uncut all of her bonds.  
Rubbing her wrists, she thanked him. With a hug. He almost fell into her when she wrapped her arms around him. Still, he replied, "Don't mention it."

Katara did not like that one bit. Even less when he released her and started making his way out of the cave.

"Listen here, Zuko," she told him as they crept through passages and crevices, caves small and large, "don't say 'Don't mention it' right after almost toppling over. You clearly exerted yourself to save me. And I am very thankful for that, but I would be even more thankful if you just relaxed a little. Let's just sit down here, and give you a chance to sleep. You can tell me why you randomly became a dragon."

He turned and looked at her. She stared back, putting all her determination into her gaze.  
He sighed and plopped down onto the ground, barely even wincing as he landed wrongly on his injured leg.

"Fine."

She sat down by his side, and smiled at him.

"Good."

**To be continued...**


	12. 12 Balance

**A/N: This one is pretty short because I could Harald write anything, seeing as I've been cramming studies almost all day and am to dumb to think of just writing stuff earlier. And I wanted to try a poem, because why not. And the results are...Meh - My poems always end up sounding a little stupid.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, all rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon**

He is as warm, as she is cold  
A rivalry from times of old,  
Pits them against each other  
Yet they learn to trust each other  
He is in control of flames,  
But cold and water run through her veins.

Despite all they are equals true,  
Sticking together even through,  
Many a trouble that stopped disturbed their fates  
Placed by whoever creates  
Such a civilisation and their world  
As their hearts, like petals, unfurled.

Such is the tale of a prince and peasant,  
Who grew to love each other in way most pleasant,  
Lovers so became,  
Out of enemies who both hated the other's name.  
An emblem of peace and unity, they were,  
They spent their rule with her supporting him, and him supporting her.  
A Fire Lord and Fire Lady, noble, gracious, and fair.


	13. 13 Folktale

**A/N: This started out nice and short, then got totally out of hand, and Toph got out of control and started match-making.  
If anything people knew/don't know is inaccurate to the series, please take my greatest apologies, it's been a while since I watched Avatar.  
Disclaimer: All rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon.  
**  
Katara didn't quite remember when it had started. She had noticed him do it before, back at the Western Air Temple, telling stories of brave heroes and beautiful queens and fierce warriors to Teo and The Duke. Sometimes, Toph would join them in their little corner and listen intently to his tales.  
Then, shortly after their trip to face Yon Rha, one night, they all were rolling about uneasily and none of them were capable of sleep, and they somehow all found themselves in the living room by the fireplace. Zuko walked over to it, lit the fire and started telling stories. He knew many stories.  
He told them on those nights where the looming threat of the Comet became very real to them all of a sudden.  
Soon, it turned into a tradition. Every evening, the six of them would sit down in the summer house's living room and Zuko would tell a story. Every member for their little group had a favourite legend.

Toph loved the tale of the badgermoles' spring. Aang had a fondness of the story of the Southern Wind dragon, Nan No Feng, who was said to lie in wait under the ruins of the Southern Air Temple. Sokka and Suki had finally submitted to their closet romantic selves and could hear the tragic love tales that were so popular in the Fire Nation time and time again. And Katara? Katara hadn't found her favourite yet.  
She was still trying to tell a better story than him.  
And yet, despite Zuko always forgetting vital plot points - which he then realised three scenes later where he would backtrack and tell the parts he had forgotten - there was something about his way of telling stories that made Katara feel with the characters. She could hear dragons roar and birds cry, see the elder badgermole's dead grandchild, and feel her loss. That she found it rediculously endearing probably helped, too.

This night, it was particularly hard for them to sleep. Zuko had run out of stories he knew by heart, and Katara had gotten worried that Aang might have another episode of restlessness like he'd had before the eclipse. Toph and Sokka must have been too, because they kept glancing (or in Toph's case awkwardly angling her head in his general direction) over at the young monk, with worried (not that Toph would ever admit that) looks on their faces.

"I think Katara's also got a few good stories. I've told you all of mine. Unless you what to hear Uncle's anecdotes, as falsely retold by me, again."

He chuckled dryly. Katara hesitated just the slightest bit. That was enough for the banished prince's eyebrow to rise up challengingly. She sent him a look and huffed indignantly.  
"I'll tell you a story. It's a legend about the Ocean and Moon Spirits."

"Oh?", he said, teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Zuko."

"It is said that a long time ago, the ocean and the moon fell in love. Their spirits were both very powerful, but for all their power, they could not be together in their spirit forms. When their love became to much to bear for them, the moon pleaded to the sun spirit, Agni, for help. The spirit - ever a believer in true love - was gracious and transformed them both into fish, bound to a pond in the Spirit Oasis,"

"That oasis where you froze me in a giant ball of ice and Zhao kidnapped a fish from?", Zuko, sounding a little curious, interjected.

"Yes, Zuko, that's where. As I was saying, they were bound to their fish forms in the Spirit Oasis' pond, forever locked in their balanced cycle of push and pull."

"Wait." This time, it was Aang turn to interrupt.  
"You knew the moon and ocean spirit where in the pond all the time we were there?"

Katara shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, not really. I knew of the legend and the oasis, but I didn't know we were in that oasis, and that it even existed."

Stunned and confused faces were all that followed. Then the squabbling began.

"Come on! You're telling me _now_ you fought me in a magic spirit oasis sacred to your people where you would have had the upper hand either way! If I'd known it was a sacred place, I might have not attacked. At least, I think wouldn't have..."

He trailed off.  
Sokka snorted and waved him off.

"_Please_, we all know you were determined not to let _anything_ stop you. You would've kidnapped Aang, no matter what!"

"Maybe," the firebender rebuked stubbornly.

"Totally!" her brother confirmed, but Zuko only shrugged and leaned back in his chair, focusing on a fixed point on the wall through half-closed eyes.  
Toph got up from her spot on the ground and walked over to him, tilting her head sideways inquisitively, like a little bird.

"What are ya gawking at, Sparky?"

"That tapestry. It shows a tale about how my family got into power. I've been thinking about burning it."

"Oh," was all that echoed through the room, and a sullen sort of silence befell them.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Suki and Sokka snuggling up closer to each other, with her rating her head on his chest as his head just kind of fell back onto the headrest of the sofa they were sitting on with Aang, who looked rather drowsy as he quietly got up and left the room, begging everybody a silent goodnight on his way out.  
Toph had laid down on the floor, her limbs outstretched, and was telling some joke to Zuko, probably in the hopes to get his thoughts away from burnings and bad families, and he "hmm"d and chuckled a few times, although he didn't quite appear to be listening. It was, all in all, a sweet and domestic picture, that Katara wished she could capture. Well, if she ignored that Aang was missing, of course.  
Soft snoring fire her from her ponders, and she looked over to see Sokka and Suki fast asleep, a charming drop if drool dripping from her brother's mouth.  
The waterbender got up and sat down on the armrest of Zuko's chair, gently picking up the arm that was resting on it and drapimg it over his lap before doing so.  
He rubbed his eyes and blinked up at her.

"What're you doing?" He asked groggily.

"Falling onto you!" Toph called from the floor.

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

A small shudder crept through the ground. Katara tumbled backwards, right into Zuko's lap, where his arm was still situated over his thigh and knee. He winced as she landed hard on his wrist.

"Oomph!"

Then, both if them realised the position they were in and turned equal shades of scarlet. On the boards below, Toph was clutched her sides as she rolled around on the floor, laughing, enjoying the embarrassment she'd caused.

Katara removed herself from her precarious position and knelt down next to Toph, now mostly annoyed. She heard Zuko get up behind her, too.

"Do you wanna deal with the little goblin?" he asked, the faintest hint of mischief in his voice.

"Sure. But you're more than welcome to help - to think that she'd do that! She basically forced me upon you! And I don't even like you!"

His expression dropped a little.

"Not like that, at least."  
_Liar_. A voice inside her, and the look Toph gave her, told her that, as his expression brightened up a little, but she wasn't quite sure if it actually had. Zuko's emotions brightened very subtly, but clouded over rapidly, she knew that. Just like how she knew every inch of his face, all his favourite dishes (primarily fireflakes), everything about his mother (he adored her), just every little detail about him that nobody else remembered.  
But what did that matter, anyways? It wasn't like she _liked_ liked him, or anything.

Screw that, she totally did. And she would be willing to give up an immortal form for him, too, just like Tui an La had for each other.

**On some of the names: Nan No Feng, created from Nan No - southern (JAP) and Nan Feng - south wind (CHN), I decided to mash the languages together both for lack of proper vocabulary (I don't fully trust Google Translate), and so as to not have exactly the same languages as in real life Asia.**


	14. 14 Dao Swords

**A/N: I decided to go a little more angst with this one (though I suck at angst, imho), since Zuko and Katara decide killing people is okay. Sometimes. They have reasons, but still. Whoops.  
And Zuko took his Daos here because I needed them for the plot. It's already an AU, I can add in the swords for the trope's sake.  
Disclaimer: I do not own**

They hushed through the narrow passages of the Southern Raiders' ship, avoiding guards as much as possible. But the few times they were seen, they had little choice but to end the witnesses' lives.  
They'd run split up, run off so that they came out with the guards meeting and facing away from the two of them, and then Zuko would sneak up on them, silent as a shadow, and end them with a quick slash across the throat with one of his swords.  
They had discussed the moral issues of this lengthily, but had finally agreed that it was of the highest importance no witnesses remained. At least five deaths they had to bring were quick and painless. She saw Zuko grimace every time a soldier dropped to the floor, the "clank" of his or her armour against the steel floor of the ship echoing across the empty passage.

-oOo-

On their journey to Yon Rha, Zuko sat sullenly, legs crossed, seemingly meditating on something.  
When he suddenly "awoke" put of his meditation, the sun was barely rising above the horizon.  
Zuko crawled across Appa's saddle and started staring into the sunset.

"I can't believe I killed them."

Neither could she.

"It was for the greater good, I know that, but what if they were actually good people? People we could've trusted? People who would've trusted in me if I hadn't...Defected?"

He looked at her with an almost hollow look in his amber eyes.

"I know it isn't the same for you, since they're your enemies, and Yon Rha killed your mother, but please, please, tell me I'm not a bad person for killing people loyal to my own land?"

"Zuko, you're loyal to the Fire Nation but are actively fighting against it. Which doesn't make you a bad person. I think it makes you great person. It shows you care about your people enough to fight them, for their own protection."

His eyes widened ever-so slightly with disbelief.

"Do you really believe that? That I'm a great person?"

She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yeah. You're great. You're loyal, compassionate, brave, determined, and strong. I think that makes for a _great_ great person."

She clambered over the sides of the saddle over to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked surprised at the gesture, glancing up at her for reassurance, but when she made no instance of insincerity, he relaxed, the corners of his mouth quirking up just the slightest bit.

"Thanks." 


	15. 15 Scars

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for only releasing this now, I have no excuse. Well, here you go, Day 15: Scars! Short, but I like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Bryke and Nickelodeon, and I am neither.  
**  
They all have them. The scars. They're in the middle of a war, how would they not? But none of them have scars like he has. Large, ugly, and red, burned into his skin in resentful passion. He used to believe they marked him as a failure. But she showed him otherwise. She doesn't care about the ugly parts of him, because to her, they're beautiful. She says they make him _him._

She has scars too. On the inside. From pain, and loss. They used to feed a thirst for vengeance. An anger, raw and burning. He helped her overcome the anger and the vengeful thirst. Like she helped him overcome his insecurities. But unlike him, she can choose who sees her scars. And she lets him see them. Because he loves her imperfections just as much as she loves his.


	16. 16 Intimacy

**A/N: Part three of the story that started with 06/02:"Power Couple", and was continued with 08/02:"Agni Kai". This one is definitely a lot more light-hearted, and features "WTF is going on"-Sokka and super-sappy Zutara.  
Disclaimer: All standard Disclaimers apply.**

After the battle, Sokka found Katara in a room in the royal palace, kneeling by Zuko's bedside and tending to a sound on the front of his torso. The others went to raid the kitchens, but Sokka decided to check up on two of the most important people in his life. When Sokka entered, he was shocked to see the almost sensual way her glowy water-covered hands trailed the ex-prince's front, spreading water over a red, star-burst-shaped scar.  
And touching his abs.  
His very, _very_ nice abs.  
Yeah, his sister had good reason for "massaging" one of his best friend's abs. Before he could further contemplate the perfection of Zuko's abs, a glinting off the sheets distracted him.  
Was that _gold trim_ on the sheets he spotted there? Those Fire Nation royals really didn't spare any expenses, did they?  
Sokka leaned forward from his position a few feet away from the bed to inspect the sheets. Regretfully, he lost balance and fell right onto Katara, who in turn, received a mouthful of water and an up-close view of Zuko's abs.  
With a speed Sokka was sure even Aang couldn't beat, she bolted upright, knocking her shoulder into Sokka's chin in the process.  
Sokka was sure he could see smoke rising from her ears when she whirled around, her face beet-red.

"Sokka! What are you doing?! Can't you see Zuko needs rest?" she growled.

Sokka raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"And that 'rest'", he inquired, "includes you groping his abs?"

Hah! Caught red-handed - Katara blushed even more fiercely at the query, if that was even possible.

"N-n-No!", she stammered, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

_"Yeah, sure, tell that to me when you're thirty, married to each other and have five children" _Sokka muttered.  
_"What about Aang though? He's been really into Katara from the start," _he reminded himself internally.  
_"Tough luck. And, I mean, maybe you could hook him up with Stretchy or whatever she's called. Wait, she's probably prison. So he's single forever," _the meaner part for his mind answered.

"Maybe," Katara finally relented, "now go bother Suki or someone", she ordered.. Before realising how loud she'd been and rushing to Zuko's bedside.

"Don't wake up, don't wake up, _don't wake up!_", the Water Tribesman heard her mutter anxiously. He decided to shut his mouth.

Zuko woke up anyways.

The firebender's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked as he attempted to raise himself up. Katara put a warning hand on his chest immediately and pushed him down gently.

"Don't do that. It'll strain the wound, and it's a delicate healing process, I already told you that," she told the firebender off. Said firebender looked around the room from his current lying position until his eyes stopped at Sokka.

"Sokka? What the fu-" Katara shot him a stern look," _fudge_ are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh. Suki raided an airship, we picked up Aang on the way back, and since we're here now, you can guess the rest."

Zuko tilted his head in confusion, obviously not quite awake yet.

"I can?"

Katara sat down on the corner of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Listen Zuko, if Sokka's team raided an airship, they picked up Aang on the way, and are here now, what obviously happened?" She asked gently, talking to him like one would to a small child.  
Sokka knew Zuko had understood, because he smacked his forehead and flinched on impact.

"They got here by airship. I feel so dumb right now."

Zuko groaned in frustration.  
And Sokka witnessed his sister _lovingly_ brush some of the ex-prince's dark bangs out of his face as she softly said something to the injured firebender, who smiled a wide - dare he say it? - _dorky_ grin in response and dragged himself over the bed a little, making more space for Katara to sit on, who thanked him with a kiss.  
Sokka sighed internally.  
Was he even still there?  
Obviously no, given that she'd just curled up next to the firebender, on his _sick-bed_, for La-knows what reason.  
He was about to say something, when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.  
He whirled around, to see-

"Suki! Thank Tui you're here! Do you see _that_?!"

"Yes darling, are you really surprised?" Sokka nodded, and Suki sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Now come on, your dad wants to see you."

She dragged him out of the room. In the middle of the corridor, Sokka froze. Oh dear. How was Sokka going to explain _'that'_ to his father? 


	17. 17 Eclipse

**A/N: So this an AU where Zuko starts spying for the "rebellion" almost right after that war meeting where Ozai decided to turn the Earth Kingdom into a giant burnt crisp, because Zuko realises this isn't what he came home for, so he fights with them on the day of the eclipse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own A:TlA, all rights go to two middle-aged white guys and a big company.**

Chief Hakoda cleared his throat, calling all the warriors gathered on the small, rocky island before the Gates of Azulon to attention.  
"Alright, everybody, our spy is supposed to meet us here, so let's just hope he," he received a pointed look from his daughter, "or she shows up soon."

"I don't need to show up, I'm already here" a husky voice told them from above. All looked up to its supposed origins.  
There, on a bigger pile of rocks, was none other than the former(?) ex-prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko. Katara growled something unintelligible next to Sokka, who was making strange noises of incomprehension, and Toph and Aang, who were grinning broadly.  
Most of the allied warriors looked insanely confused, some smiled welcomingly, and some looked worried.

Zuko made his way down the pile of rocks until he was standing right in front of Katara.

"Katara," he started, giving her an unsure look. The waterbender rolled her eyes, but let him continue, "I'm sorry for Ba Sing Se. I messed up."

"You could say that," she muttered. Zuko pinched his nose and looked her firmly in the eye.

"And I would like you to know that you were a big part of why I started spying. What you said in Ba Sing Se...All of it awakened something inside of me. It took a while, but it did and I am eternally grateful, but I know you probably don't trust or believe me right now, so I promise that I will do everything in my power to make Ba Sing Se up to you."

Several mutters of "What happened in Ba Sing Se?", answered by "I don't know" echoed through the crowd, but everybody's gaze was transfixed on the two teens.

Katara gave Zuko a hard look.

"I hear your apology. I sadly cannot give you a firm answer, so I have decided to trust you as an ally for the assault. After that, we'll see."

-oOo-

They _saw_.

They saw them fall in love on that very battlefield. The sparks were subtle and unseen by all but a few, but they were enough to make their love burn. 


	18. 18 Caught Undressed

**A/N: This is a follow-up to Day 1. I had this written down pretty quickly, almost directly after, but couldn't decide whether to put it to 09/02 or 18/02 (as you can see, I decided on 18/02 in the end, because it fit the trope in a different way), although I really enjoyed writing this. This time, Zuko's perspective, some time after 01/02.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and so on. It's owned by Nickelodeon and Bryke. And since I am neither a company nor a guy, I do definitely not own.**

**-oOo-**

Zuko waits until his uncle is well asleep before putting on his mask and dark clothes, before strapping his Dao swords to his back. He climbs out of the window and onto he rooftops, quickly and soundlessly making his way through the night as he hunts for unsuspecting criminals to take night dwindles on and he finds nothing and no one who needs taking care of. He leaves the Lower Ring and starts searching the Middle Ring. Still, nothing.  
Until - _there_!  
A figure climbing through the window of a small house. The figure does not appear to be dressed for a breaking-and-entering, with its wide robe and flowing veil. Zuko follows quietly and peers through the window the mysterious figure entered through. He is surprised to see the figure kneeling by the bed, a familiar glow coming from the water encasing its hands. Then, the realisation hits him. This is no regular burglar. This is the Painted Lady is paying a house visit. Relieved, he turns away and starts making his way back onto the rooftops.  
But he is stopped by her calling out to him.

"Can you do me a favour? This family is in desperate need of some good food and clean water. Could you organise something for them?", she asks.

He is startled again a little by the how familiar her voice sounds. The last time she spoke to him, three weeks ago, he had quickly shaken it off and just motioned for her to be quiet, but today, he is terribly startled by it and hopes she just thinks he had not been aware that she knew of his presence.

"Please?", She adds.

Zuko turns to her and is yet again startled by the familiarity of the face that is looking up at him, pleading with him. Her veil has slipped, and her wide-brimmed hat has risen up on her forehead, revealing wide, cerulean eyes and dark skin, painted with red paint. Zuko's breath almost catches in his throat as he recognizes her_. The Avatar's Waterbender! Is the Avatar here too? _He ponders her name. _Kanara? Kadana?- No, Katara! That's_ her name.  
He is frozen, held in place by a force mightier than him. He sees her expression slowly change into righteous fury. Again, she speaks to him and gets up.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I know you're a good person who looks out for people, so could you please do this for me? It's not like you haven't done anything like this before!"

She sounds furious, and marches over to him until she is almost directly in front of him, the broad brim of her hat keeping them distanced enough for it not to get awkward. She pokes him in the chest with her finger, glaring up at him, a powerful fire blazing in her blue eyes, reminding him of his sister's unique flame.  
At her angry tone, Zuko unfreezes, gently pushes her hat down and closes her veil. The material is soft and flowy, and Zuko wonders what it is and if he could hold it for a little while longer. A little gasp escapes her, and she quietly whispers, "Oh."  
Zuko turns away and climbs out of the window. Half-way through, he turns back and nods to her on what he hopes is a meaningful way. Katara seems to understand him, and nods back, a small smile gracing her red-painted lips that peek out from under her hat's brim.


	19. 19 Avatars WARNING! CRACK

**A/N: I was not blessed with creativity today, so I wrote senseless crack that I just aimlessly made up on the way. In which Katara is a little uh...Thirsty? Pervy? I'm not sure...  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
**  
Katara merrily skipped down the beach down to where Aang was training with Zuko. Once there, she took a moment to marvel at the firebender's expose supper body as he demonstrated a move, before screaming, "Aang! Get your lazy butt over here! You need to train!"

The boys ceased their training within seconds and hurried over to her with nervous looks on their faces.

"Yeah...Uhm...Katara? I've kinda of lost my Avatar-iness...I think," Aang told her dejectedly.

Katara was bamboozled.

"_WHAAAAAT_?!"

Aang shrugged but brightened immediately.

"But that's alright! I'm sure it'll come back soon! In the meantime, you can what Zuko did and teach me some theoretics, okay?"

The waterbender exchanged a set of "You did that?"-"Yes, contrary to your disbelief I did that." looks with Zuko. 

"I could do that, but I really wanna fight someone right now, so would you do me the honour, Zuko?"

1

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright."

They took their stances. Deciding to test if she could use firebending moves for waterbending, like Zuko used waterbending moves for firebending, she attempted an ice punch. A ball of fire shot from her hand.

"Did you do that?" she asked the boys, who both denied it.

"It actually appears to have been you, Katara," Zuko's stated matter-of-factly. 

Her jaw hit the floor as she stared at him, her eyes totally not lingering on his perfect torso, very much shocked.  
He gave her meaningful looks back. She blinked. He nodded slowly, as if trying to teach a toddler, but non-verbally. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed. She groaned. This continued for a while until both of them were just staring at each other's torso.

Poor little Aang looked from her, to him, back to her, and so on for all that time them in a very confused fashion.

-oOo-

On the day of the Great Comet, Katara, now having accepted her new Avatar powers, didn't just help Zuko defeat his sister (scoring a hot boyfriend on the way), but also defeated Ozai with time to spare. 

And everybody was happy. Even Aang, because Katara was happy and so he was happy. 


	20. 20 Fairytale

**I am at it again with going really off-course with the trope, because, well, I thought of fairy tales...Then I thought of Star Wars, because it's honestly a space fairy tale...And now, I give you, the Star Wars AU chapter you never asked for! Enjoy?  
Please note, that I decided to do a little world-building, it got out of hand, and I am probably going to be writing a continuation/prequel to this as a separate story.  
Quick breakdown:  
Katara: former Jedi padawan escaped Order 66, was kind of adopted by Kya, who was then killed and she couldn't stop it, and she also feels very guilty bc she also found out Kya's her mum, but she now also knows she has a dad and a brother in the alliance, she found her brother when she joined the alliance, and then later went after Yon Rha with Ex-Sith/ImperialDefector!Zuko, who made sure she didn't turn, and now they're having a chat.  
Iroh: Order 66 survivor who got captured by Ozai (a Sith who had kids and trained them, also they're not brothers here), in prison he met Zuko, who had just gotten punished for that war meeting (at fifteen, though, here) and bonds with him and turns him to the Light, they escape together and join the alliance as master and padawan  
Zuko: A redeemed (unofficial) Sith Inquisitor, who also trained with Mandalorian!Mai a lot in his time in the Empire, and is actually better with weaponized combat than with Force combat. Uses two light sabres, but since he couldn't get his hand on any proper kyber crystals, he's still got two red ones. He is also not afraid to use the Dark Side (which is kind of the AU equivalent of firebending here) if necessary, but only when he knows he has morally light motives, or is in a very desperate situation. Or someone's droid needs powering up.  
The moon of Katara's home world used to be called La, but is now called Yue in honour of Princess Yue, who sacrificed herself in order to save her planet.  
And Ba Sing Se is one of the moons of the Earth Kingdom planet/system, and is its capital. Some stuff happened there between Zuko and Katara, where he broke her trust in some way (different to the series though).  
The Appa is a freighter, although she was used by Aang originally as a kind of space-RV.  
Right now, I'm not sure I want this to co-exist in the same universe as Star Wars or not, so I left stuff as vague as I could.  
This is basically it, most stuff will be transmitted through the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TlA or, in this case Star Wars and all associated with either. All rights go to Bryke, Viacom/Nickelodeon, Disney, Lucasfilm, George Lucas and I guess anybody else who has ever written anything for Star Wars, and trust me, it's a lot of people.**

In the end, Katara was glad he'd come with her. Because despite her not always trusting him, mostly due him sometimes being very Sithly (she still wasn't sure auf his eyes were naturally amber or just Sith-yellow, and she wouldn't even mention those red sabres) he was on of the most compassionate people she had ever met. But not only that, he understood her anger. He accepted it and helped her deal with it. What he thought her was very different to what Master Yoda had taught her as a youngling. Zuko told her it was alright to be angry, and to feel emotions at all, because they were _only sentients. _They couldn't stop themselves from feeling. The important thing was to not _submerge_ into anger and hatred, and constantly start drawing power from it. That _was_ the way to Dark Side. And since she didn't _want_ to turn or use it, he told her _that_.

All this raced through the back of her mind as she stood before Yon Rha, her hand outstretched, an unknown, dark power flowing through her, choking him with the Force. The man grasped at his throat in panic and begged for mercy. But she wasn't going to give him that.

She threw her hood back. She heard her companion do the same behind her. Her icy blue eyes bore into the man whimpering in her grip. He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise, but not recognition. He seemed confused. Frustrated, she slammed him into a wall with the Force.

"Do you know who I am?!"

The man frowned.

"N-n-n-no...," he stammered.

"Do you remember, seven years ago, on the southern colony of the ice moon Yue, when you killed the Yue Jedi?" she cried, the pain inside her fuelling her anger.

"Yes..."

"And do you remember a young woman who arrived just after and took up the Jedi' s body and wept?"

"Yes...Yes...Wait...Y-y-y-you are that woman, aren't you?!"

Katara smiled coldly.

"Yes. I'm her. _I am_ the Yue Jedi. You _killed_ an _innocent_ woman that day. An innocent woman who thought she was only helping out a lonely traveller, not a fugitive Jedi apprentice. And only after you _slaughtered_ her did I find out she was my mother. And _now_, _you_ are going to pay for your crimes."

Her old master's voice whispered, unheard, deep inside of her, _"Revenge is not the Jedi way"._ But as it was unheard, nothing stopped her from applying more pressure to the man's windpipe. The man struggled for air.

"Revenge," he gasped, an icy smile forming on his dry lips, " Is what you want, right? Well, then go ahead, kill my - _haahng_ \- mother. I can send you her - _haah_ \- coordinates right - _hnnng_ \- now."

'How empty was he? How pathetic-'  
Something inside Katara clicked. And the darkness...Suddenly, it was gone. This man...He might be cruel, but mostly? He was empty. He was pathetic. And...She _pitied_ him.

She released him from her hold. She sensed Zuko's surprise close to her. She places over her shoulder to see him standing there, watching, looking calm and pensive, not giving away even the slightest hint of emotion. Which was impressive, given how expressive he often was.

Yon Rha cowered at her feet. Finally, he asked done simple question:

"Why?"

Katara looked down at him.

"Because I _pity_ you. You're empty, and cruel, and pathetic. It would be a bigger mercy to kill you," she told him, her pitiful tone laced with distaste.

She looked over at Zuko.

_"And it would be an even bigger mercy for me to finally forgive you for what happened on Ba Sing Se, down in those catacombs, and I'm granting it."_ she quietly told him through the Force, re-establishing that bond that had been there in those caves.

Then, she gave Yon Rha one last distasteful look and stalked off to the _Appa_, Zuko already a little ahead of her. And in that very moment, she realised just how _good-looking_ he truly was, especially when she studied his side profile as he settled down into the pilot seat, flicking switches and levers, and sending a message back the base.


	21. 21 Aurora Borealis

**A/N: I'll be home with you guys...I have spent most of the day doing world-building for my A:TlA Star Wars AU, which I may or may not publish (a lot of stuff has actually changed from the original one-shot, but as I know myself, I'll probably spend months on building the AU and then just give up on actually writing it), and so almost forgot I still had to do this. But here it is!**  
**Disclaimer: All rights go to Bryke, Nickelodeon, and by extension Viacom**

When Zuko had first come into the polar regions, on his hunt for the Avatar, the Aurora Borealis had fascinated him.

Now, as he returned to the anarctic regions of the globe, he marvelled at them again, reflected in the cerulean eyes of the live of his life, as she gazed into his on their wedding day.

**The A/N to this is longer than the actual chapter...Wow, me.**


	22. 22 Blood Moon

**A/N: I was out of ideas for this one, so...Star Wars!AU time, I guess? While world-building, I've already made changes to several things I stated in "Fairytale", mostly to make timeline stuff work out, and to keep characters relatively young so they're not all old maidens when the rebellion actually kicks off in Star Wars canon (I've decided it's set at roughly a similar time to Rebels). So Katara, for one thing, was now a 11/12-year-old youngling when she escaped (details come in actual story, if I ever write it).  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the way I set up this AU (I think?). I also apologise for blabbering on FOREVER about this AU, knowing I will probably never get it published properly**

In the time Katara had spent on the moon Yue, she had often heard the people talk about "Blood Moons". When the other moon, La turned completely red. She and witnessed one once. It had been a crimson, glowing orb.  
She saw this shade if red again now. Not in a moon, but in the light sabre of the sister of the man she loved as the duelled each other, for his quickly-diminishing life.


	23. 23 After the Rain

**I am at it again with going really off-course with the trope, because, well, I thought of fairy tales...Then I thought of Star Wars, because it's honestly a space fairy tale...And now, I give you, the Star Wars AU chapter you never asked for! Enjoy?  
Please note, that I decided to do a little world-building, it got out of hand, and I am probably going to be writing a continuation/prequel to this as a separate story.  
Quick breakdown:  
Katara: former Jedi padawan escaped Order 66, was kind of adopted by Kya, who was then killed and she couldn't stop it, and she also feels very guilty bc she also found out Kya's her mum, but she now also knows she has a dad and a brother in the alliance, she found her brother when she joined the alliance, and then later went after Yon Rha with Ex-Sith/ImperialDefector!Zuko, who made sure she didn't turn, and now they're having a chat.  
Iroh: Order 66 survivor who got captured by Ozai (a Sith who had kids and trained them, also they're not brothers here), in prison he met Zuko, who had just gotten punished for that war meeting (at fifteen, though, here) and bonds with him and turns him to the Light, they escape together and join the alliance as master and padawan  
Zuko: A redeemed (unofficial) Sith Inquisitor, who also trained with Mandalorian!Mai a lot in his time in the Empire, and is actually better with weaponized combat than with Force combat. Uses two light sabres, but since he couldn't get his hand on any proper kyber crystals, he's still got two red ones. He is also not afraid to use the Dark Side (which is kind of the AU equivalent of firebending here) if necessary, but only when he knows he has morally light motives, or is in a very desperate situation. Or someone's droid needs powering up.  
The moon of Katara's home world used to be called La, but is now called Yue in honour of Princess Yue, who sacrificed herself in order to save her planet.  
And Ba Sing Se is one of the moons of the Earth Kingdom planet/system, and is its capital. Some stuff happened there between Zuko and Katara, where he broke her trust in some way (different to the series though).  
The Appa is a freighter, although she was used by Aang originally as a kind of space-RV.  
Right now, I'm not sure I want this to co-exist in the same universe as Star Wars or not, so I left stuff as vague as I could.  
This is basically it, most stuff will be transmitted through the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TlA or, in this case Star Wars and all associated with either. All rights go to Bryke, Viacom/Nickelodeon, Disney, Lucasfilm, George Lucas and I guess anybody else who has ever written anything for Star Wars, and trust me, it's a lot of people.**

In the end, Katara was glad he'd come with her. Because despite her not always trusting him, mostly due him sometimes being very Sithly (she still wasn't sure auf his eyes were naturally amber or just Sith-yellow, and she wouldn't even mention those red sabres) he was on of the most compassionate people she had ever met. But not only that, he understood her anger. He accepted it and helped her deal with it. What he thought her was very different to what Master Yoda had taught her as a youngling. Zuko told her it was alright to be angry, and to feel emotions at all, because they were _only sentients. _They couldn't stop themselves from feeling. The important thing was to not _submerge_ into anger and hatred, and constantly start drawing power from it. That _was_ the way to Dark Side. And since she didn't _want_ to turn or use it, he told her _that_.

All this raced through the back of her mind as she stood before Yon Rha, her hand outstretched, an unknown, dark power flowing through her, choking him with the Force. The man grasped at his throat in panic and begged for mercy. But she wasn't going to give him that.

She threw her hood back. She heard her companion do the same behind her. Her icy blue eyes bore into the man whimpering in her grip. He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise, but not recognition. He seemed confused. Frustrated, she slammed him into a wall with the Force.

"Do you know who I am?!"

The man frowned.

"N-n-n-no...," he stammered.

"Do you remember, seven years ago, on the southern colony of the ice moon Yue, when you killed the Yue Jedi?" she cried, the pain inside her fuelling her anger.

"Yes..."

"And do you remember a young woman who arrived just after and took up the Jedi' s body and wept?"

"Yes...Yes...Wait...Y-y-y-you are that woman, aren't you?!"

Katara smiled coldly.

"Yes. I'm her. _I am_ the Yue Jedi. You _killed_ an _innocent_ woman that day. An innocent woman who thought she was only helping out a lonely traveller, not a fugitive Jedi apprentice. And only after you _slaughtered_ her did I find out she was my mother. And _now_, _you_ are going to pay for your crimes."

Her old master's voice whispered, unheard, deep inside of her, _"Revenge is not the Jedi way"._ But as it was unheard, nothing stopped her from applying more pressure to the man's windpipe. The man struggled for air.

"Revenge," he gasped, an icy smile forming on his dry lips, " Is what you want, right? Well, then go ahead, kill my - _haahng_ \- mother. I can send you her - _haah_ \- coordinates right - _hnnng_ \- now."

'How empty was he? How pathetic-'  
Something inside Katara clicked. And the darkness...Suddenly, it was gone. This man...He might be cruel, but mostly? He was empty. He was pathetic. And...She _pitied_ him.

She released him from her hold. She sensed Zuko's surprise close to her. She places over her shoulder to see him standing there, watching, looking calm and pensive, not giving away even the slightest hint of emotion. Which was impressive, given how expressive he often was.

Yon Rha cowered at her feet. Finally, he asked done simple question:

"Why?"

Katara looked down at him.

"Because I _pity_ you. You're empty, and cruel, and pathetic. It would be a bigger mercy to kill you," she told him, her pitiful tone laced with distaste.

She looked over at Zuko.

_"And it would be an even bigger mercy for me to finally forgive you for what happened on Ba Sing Se, down in those catacombs, and I'm granting it."_ she quietly told him through the Force, re-establishing that bond that had been there in those caves.

Then, she gave Yon Rha one last distasteful look and stalked off to the _Appa_, Zuko already a little ahead of her. And in that very moment, she realised just how _good-looking_ he truly was, especially when she studied his side profile as he settled down into the pilot seat, flicking switches and levers, and sending a message back the base.


	24. 24 You love herhim

**A/N: This is late because I wanted to do a 2nd person thing, but then I, just before submitting the document, remembered that thsi site has something against 2nd person, so I had to re-write it, but since it was pretty late, I put it off a little. So I went with Appa instead, because she doesn't get enough attention.  
Disclaimer: I do not own**

Appa had seen his fair share of fighting in his time. Much too often, he had been its victim. Luckily, not when Zuko and Katara argued (read: battled) about one another's opinion, hair, clothes, cooking, just about anything, really. Even the Western Airtemple's architecture! Yet nobody ever was truly hurt. Except for the two's egos, perhaps.

But Appa knew the fighting between Zuko and Katara, that was something different to normal arguments. He'd seen those kinds of quarrels long ago, in a time before the war, between two monks at the Southern Airtemple. He knew there were romantic feeling between them, and they were to proud - or stupid - to act on them. At least Zuko was happy to confide in Appa whenever he was annoyed at Katara. Or in rarer cases, angry. Or, as the often-grumpy firebender was today, _sad_.

"You know Appa," the ex-prince said, leaning back onto the bison's furry back and folding his hands behind his head, " there are times where I really hate myself for ever talking to her in Ba Sing Se. Then I wouldn't have gotten close to her only to leave her, and I wouldn't be where I am now, fighting for her respect and forgiveness all day long. Though I'd probably still want it, even if I hadn't betrayed her and already had it."

He hesitated.

"Do you ever look at yourself when you're thinking or talking about someone and think, _'Wow, you must be in love with her? Why the fuck-_'" Appa forgave him for the use of language, as it was clearly an emotional moment - "_'did you have to go and betray her trust like that, then? Now you're working three times as hard to regain it as you already would have if you hadn't betrayed her, dumbass,'_ and you just want to kill yourself?"

Appa did not know this feeling, but he did know Katara's silhouette heading out to gather firewood, and how to deliver a certain firebender right in front of her nose, so that fate could run its course. 


	25. 25 Forced to share a hotel room

**A/N: On this AU: The Gaang are all at the same uni, they have sprung break or something, Sokka and Suki (who have been dating forever, and are engaged) wanted to go to a festival and dragged the others along with them. Toph and Aang actually kind of want to go, the others...Not so much. And there's some random messages about LGBTQ+ (ally) stuff somewhere. Mostly because Suki suspects Toph of being gay. Though I myself have no idea if she is.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Team Bryke and Nickelodeon/Viacom**

  
Katara both wanted to wring her brother's neck and feed him stewed sea prunes for the rets of his life. But she should probably start from the beginning:

Originally, they had booked three rooms. One for Sokka and Suki (the only reason they were even going to this mad festival, minus Zuko being protective if his car and Sokka and Suki being known to get a little irresponsible around alcohol at parties), a separate room for Katara and Toph, and another for Aang and Zuko. At least, that was what Katara had been sure they'd arranged on the five-hour drive to the hotel they were staying at.

Which explained her reaction when Sokka revealed how the rooms where actually going to be split up.

"So, of course, Suki and me are sharing, but Toph and Aang wanted to do a Disney marathon-"

"No, I don't want to watch Frozen a billion times, Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled at Aang in the corner, unheard by Sokka, and (not) regrettably by Zuko and Katara.

"- and that's going to take forever, so you'll have to bunk with Zuko. Sorry, guys."

There were a few blissful seconds of silence as the words sank in. Then, both Zuko and Katara turned very red and sputtered something about it not being appropriate before Zuko awkwardly cleared his throat and suggested he bunks with Sokka and Katara with Suki. Katara agreed with the idea, perhaps a little too quickly. Not that it worked, anyways.

"Oh no! Suki and I have been looking forward to this for ages, you are so not separating us this weekend! It's bad enough we can't even live together right now" Sokka rebuke them, wrapping an arm around his fiancé and kissing her.

"And besides," he reminded them, "it's not like I'm asking you two to get married for something. You'll be up all night studying anyways. And you can sleep in shifts if the whole sharing-a-bed thing is to awkward for you," he added off-handedly.

The pair reddened even more, if that was even possible.

"Does the room really only have one bed?" Katara quietly asked.

Suki nodded and gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah, it was all they had left when we were booking. When it was a same-sex room, it was alright," she gave Toph a _look_," unless you're choosing now to tell us you're gay. I've got a bet running on it and I really need the cash."

When she saw Katara's shocked expression, she laughed and waved her hand.

"Just kidding. If one of you is gay, then it us completely up to you when you wanna to come out, don't let yourself be forced into it. And to everybody who isn't gay, bi, pan, or whatever, don't make those kinda bets!"

She gave all of them a sharp look and clapped her hands together.

"Now, let's get into those rooms, eh?"

-oOo-

It started out well enough. Ignoring all the awkwardness, of course. But then they both stayed awake way to late studying and were headed to bed at the same time. Katara ran into the bathroom for a shower, and to get changed.

When she reserved form the room, she walked in on Zuko taking his shirt off to reveal his very pale, very muscular back. Hating herself for acting that way, she didn't run for cover or cough awkwardly or anything, no, she just stood there and stared. A little too long.  
Safe to say, when she finally made her presence known, she pretty much resembled a tomato. 


	26. Please be patient with me

**A/N: So as you've noticed...I kinda haven't finished this. And don't worry, I will, when inspiration hits me and I don't have a huge pile of homework to do (which I really want to get done). But for now, I will mark the story as complete and add the missing chapters over time. **

**\- IDidNotSignUp4This**


End file.
